


Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bridge Scene, Cute, F/F, F/M, Film stars, Flirting, Fluff, perhaps killing eve as a movie, se3 ep8, villanelle is eve’s dream costar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eve and Villanelle are actresses in a romance, they find themselves falling deeper in love with every scene and eventually end up realising it together.~Movie AU~The kiss scene they have to act out is how the bridge scene should have gone (in the sense that they should have kissed), and it’s all in all a little alternate universe where they fall in love in a very romantic way.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. Set The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction/explanation of this AU with some snippets of their backgrounds.  
> -No offence meant to anyone with DID, I wasn’t sure about writing that part but I couldn’t think properly on how to represent Villanelle’s ability to create characters. I’m not incredibly learned on the subject, so I didn’t mean to portray anything incorrectly-

Eve Polastri was always interested in acting. Ever since she was a young child, she would dance around her living room, pretending she was in a ballroom, dancing with the movie’s star. 

_ “Mum, look at me!”  _

_ “Heh, you’re pretty good at that sweetie!” _

_ “Watch this, watch this!”  _

_ “Ah ah, be careful of that table.” _

She also loved talking to her mother about the movie star she would be with. 

_ “I think the movie star would have blonde hair. Like honey, and it would glisten in the light as we danced.” _

_ “That’s very vivid Eve, maybe one day you’ll meet someone like that.” _

_ “I hope so.” _

_ “What would your partner be wearing?” _

_ “Hm. Probably something like a velvet suit. Really really dark red, and they would have a bright white shirt underneath.” _

_ “Something abstract, you could say?” _

_ “I guess so, but they would still blend with the crowd. Even if they caught my eye.” _

Eve often went into great detail on the costar and would imagine them in her head, the way their body would move perfectly with hers. 

She was able to think of many different movies that would complement the chosen genre. Her preferred partner would be psychopathic and sleek if it was a drama, or fun and vibrant if the movie was a comedy. 

Eve’s mother was very supportive of her choice to act, and as Eve got older, she paid for a lot of the school fees and a few tutors to improve Eve’s knowledge and skills. Eve never got tired of learning and eventually, after years of schooling, got an offer to play in a small movie. It wouldn’t pay highly but it was enough to get Eve started on her career. 

The directors were very impressed with Eve’s acting and sooner or later, she got offers that were raising her higher.

She soon became very famous and was widely recognised as a great actor. Yet, Eve wasn’t fully satisfied because she still hadn’t met her dream costar. She had, although, met Niko. Her husband occupied the vibrant characteristic that Eve loved, but she could tell that their frequent arguments would result in something distasteful. 

Villanelle was never that in awe of acting. She could tell that she had a gift for character work and impersonations, but she wouldn’t have thought that she could make it big in the industry. 

Oksana Astankova was her birth name, but future directors favoured ‘Villanelle’, because they thought it made her sound more abstract. 

When she was young, she got into trouble often. Villanelle was antisocial at that age and sometimes decided to harm other students, causing her to be schooled privately. 

_ “Oksana, you mustn’t do that to other students. Sooner or later you will find yourself in big trouble if you keep this up!”  _

_ “It’s not as if I do it for a living, you’re telling me that you can’t put up with it for a few times a month?” _

_ “Oksana, that is a very bad attitude.” _

_ “I don’t care.” _

Her unique behaviour caught the attention of many directors and she was chosen to act in a few episodes of a series, to play as someone with DID. Her precise imitations of people gave her an advantage in portraying someone with multiple personalities or personas, and her amazing acting raised her in the career. 

_ “Oksana? Or Villanelle if I may. We’ve found a filling role in the career of acting that we think would suit you very much. Are you perhaps interested in learning more?” _

_ “Possibly. What opportunities would this job entail?”  _

_ “More fame and recognition I suppose. Depending how seriously you take this.” _

_ “Alright, I’ll consider.” _

Soon enough, she would be playing a wide range and variety of characters in many different movies or series. Despite the fact that she wasn’t partnered with anyone of interest or that she had found a partner for love, Villanelle still led a full life, living happily and choosing to research deeply into her roles.

Villanelle and Eve came together when they both got set the two lead roles in a romance. Eve was thrilled to lead a movie alongside someone with such experience in acting within such little time, and Villanelle was just thrilled to lead a movie alongside someone who obtained such an interest. Villanelle found it cute opposed to herself who feigned little knowledge on the subject. 

They worked greatly together, always eager to help each other and they learnt quite a few skills along the way. The directors picked up on this and made sure there were more scenes of the two together in the movie, which would only result in more screen time for the both of them which was always a benefit in trying to make an appearance.

After the release of the movie, the pair would definitely have a lot of offers to consider in other acts, mainly including lead roles.

The two actresses had to portray a complex love story. It ended happily but was a rollercoaster of emotions throughout. They filmed perfect romance scenes, capturing each character’s longing and desperation clearly. 

The other actors and actresses greatly admired the two and often asked for advice from them both on how to improve their acting, to which Eve and Villanelle promptly agreed and supplied.

There was also frequent teasing of the pair being flirtatious, despite the fact that Eve was happily married. Although, Eve never really did share much of Niko and herself’s relationship.

But she knew Villanelle was always there for a couch to crash on if things went south.


	2. To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle perform a lot of romantic scenes for the movie, but one kiss scene is coming across differently.  
> -I don’t know whether actors in real life have the opportunities to take break days and partially relax as written in this chapter, but it’s not like I’m trying to base all this off reality so ^^”-

Eve threw down a cardboard box, filled with stage props and the like. She had to sort out the props between two boxes, one which Villanelle had already brought in earlier. Villanelle had then gone out to get ice cream because today was a break day. The rest of the cast and directors had gone home, allowing Eve and Villanelle time to catch up on some spare chores and practice a bit of script due next week. 

“Heya!” Villanelle’s sweet voice entered the room and Eve looked up to her carrying two vanilla ice creams, and a gleaming smile plastered across her face. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Eve took an ice cream and watched as Villanelle manoeuvred past the boxes to sit on a table. 

The room was vast, made up by grey walls but not spooky. It was a pleasant space to be in but the back wall was piled high with boxes. The props inside those boxes were for the new scenes that were being written. Most of it was just costumes and spare necessities if required. 

It was spacious and had loose tables and chairs spread across the perimeter, giving Villanelle many options for seating and prancing about.

It always made Eve laugh how Villanelle would ‘elegantly’ sprawl across tables whilst the directors were having serious conversations.

“I’m not sure, but I’m happy to be here with you and with ice cream.” Villanelle beamed as she bit a chunk out of her dessert. 

Eve winced. “I never understand how people can bite ice cream.” To make her statement, she licked a strip down the side.

Villanelle giggled and continued to observe Eve struggling with the masses of boxes. 

“Need help?” She asked, almost being cheeky. 

Eve huffed and left the boxes on the floor as she made her way to Villanelle. “We can do all that another time.” She waved her hand in the direction of the mess of cardboard and sat herself down in a chair to the side of Villanelle’s table. 

“We’ve got a new scene to practice for,” Eve paused as she engulfed the tip of the ice cream in her tongue. “It’s a romance scene but we do those all the time.” Eve mustered whilst swirling vanilla to her throat.

Villanelle shrugged. 

“Is it a kiss or-?” She glanced at Eve who was cutely trying to reach ice cream that had painted itself on her nose. 

Villanelle laughed shortly and went to work on her own dessert. 

“I think so, the crew said we just need to practice a kiss with the knowledge of the general background and the dialogue can be covered later.” Eve managed to say at once whilst sinking her teeth into the crisp cone. 

Villanelle hummed an understanding and nudged Eve with her elbow. 

“Hey, watch this.” 

Villanelle took a bite out of the end of the cone and sucked out the remaining ice cream, then tilted the cone up and eyed Eve through the funnel. 

Eve responded with a laugh and did the same with her cone. They ended up shaking their heads through fits of laughter as they finished off the wafer.

“God, we’re children.” Eve sighed happily.

“And we’re very good at it.” Villanelle nodded in triumph. 

“We should get to that script now eh?” Eve craned her head to Villanelle and stood up. 

After going through the basic information about the scene, the pair positioned themselves in the middle of the room. 

This specific scene was different to the countless other kisses the two woman had acted out before. This one had to be just that bit more heartfelt and personal. The characters were supposed to be standing on a bridge, which would be created by green screen, and they had been conferring their relationship overlooking the river underneath them. After implicitly understanding that they saw each other in their lives from that moment on, Villanelle’s character was to ask Eve’s to stand up and face her. That was the moment they were to kiss. 

So, skipping through the dialogue as said prior, Eve and Villanelle faced each other. 

Eve did her bit to look into Villanelle’s eyes with confusion and then realisation, and Villanelle did her bit to smile in adoration at Eve.

The countless kisses they had both done in acting together before rose up to this moment, but as Villanelle cupped Eve’s cheek and bent her head down, they both paused. They kept gazing into each other’s eyes and flicking their eyes down to the other’s parted lips, but neither actually went in for the kiss. It was strange and so Villanelle tried to play it off. 

“Heh.. you’ve, you’ve still got vanilla on your nose.” she mustered as she immediately moved her hand to instead brush away seemingly nothing from Eve’s nose. 

Eve played along respectively and brought her hand up as well, turning away. 

They both chuckled softly and as they turned to face each other again, they smiled knowingly. 

“We’re probably a bit worn out, it’s been a long week-“ Eve went to step closer to Villanelle but her phone buzzed. 

Villanelle raised her eyebrows and Eve went to tend to the new messages. 

“Oh, it’s Niko,” she breathed. 

Eve smiled at Villanelle before gathering her things. 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” The question hung in the air as Eve’s chuckles from the previous moment dispersed down the hallway. 

Villanelle stood as if longing for something, she could tell that after they kissed in this scene, they would feel differently towards each other. And not necessarily worse. 


	3. Easier Said Than Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle visits Eve to go through the script for the unnerving kiss and they realise all the tension is in their head. They try to act it again, knowing that there’s no one watching them.

“Hey.” Villanelle’s still voice greeted Eve. 

“Hey!” Eve responded much more cheerily. “Come on in.” 

Villanelle was ushered inside and stood blatantly in the kitchen. Eve laughed uncertainly at her actions and took her by the arm to the living room. 

The pair had decided that they should go through the script again at Eve’s house. Despite Niko being there, they both thought it best to attempt to get the scene right. The kiss was partially crucial to the movie, as are any other romance scenes, but this one was more like an end scene. 

“Niko, this is Villanelle, the costar for that scene I was talking to you about.” Eve introduced them as Villanelle flushed slightly knowing that Eve’s husband knew about the kiss. 

“Hello, sorry I’m not much company at the minute, I’ve got reports to fill.” Niko nodded at Villanelle and smiled politely. 

“Math teacher?” Villanelle asked, glancing at the rulers and graph paper scattered haphazardly on the kitchen counter. 

“Yes.” Niko answered, catching Villanelle’s eye.

She raised her eyebrows and turned to Eve, clearly a bit uncomfortable. Eve noticed and showed Villanelle to her room, looking back at Niko.

“We’ll just be running through the script.”

Villanelle paced about Eve’s room, lifting a hand to touch some random sheets of paper with scrawled writing on that were pinned to the wall. 

“What are these?” She asked, turning to face Eve who was retrieving the script from her nightstand drawer. 

“Oh, those? I used to study criminal psychology and I had collected notes on female assassins when I was younger, I find them too interesting to throw away.” Eve shrugged and grinned as she pulled out a sheaf of papers. 

Villanelle hummed in approval. 

Positioning themselves behind the bed, they splayed their arms out over the covers. The women ran through a small portion of the dialogue before reaching the moment of the kiss. They shuffled on the floor and began to gaze at each other again. 

This time it felt softer, warmer. Eve smiled beautifully and it sank Villanelle’s heart to know how Niko rarely gets to see it. Eve deserves more than him, it seems like he barely notices her. But what could Villanelle do, she only conversed with Niko for less than three minutes. Maybe there was more to the married couple than she could tell. 

Villanelle cupped Eve’s cheek and tilted her head closer. Their parted lips moved to devour the other, but they were stopped.

“Does anyone want any stew?” 

Niko.


	4. Our Love Shall Still Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle leaving hurriedly pushes Eve to realise the attraction she feels for the costar.  
> Sorry this chapter is so short! ^^;

Villanelle left. 

Niko interrupted and it suddenly caused Villanelle to realise the reality of the situation. The scene was already making the two women nervous, and the way they would kiss would certainly result in deeper feelings. But Eve was married. Surely Villanelle wouldn’t want to get in the way of their relationship. 

She had hurriedly gathered her things, mostly just a copy of the script, and made her departure. She politely said farewell to Niko and glanced at Eve. They were both to redo the scene again some time, hopefully without any interruptions. 

Eve watched Villanelle go. Niko stood next to her, confused. 

“Did I say something?”

Eve turned and laughed softly.

“No, no. She just.. had something to tend to.” Eve replied.

Niko hummed an ‘okay’ and went into the kitchen for some stew. 

They both ate in silence. 

Eve pondered over Villanelle’s whereabouts. Maybe she was already at home, or she had stopped to get some food. Maybe Villanelle was thinking about her too. 

Eve straightened up and cleared her throat. 

No, of course not. Villanelle had better things to do than think about her costar. Plus, that’s all Eve was, a costar. Well, maybe she wanted to be more. But she couldn’t, she was married.

Eve snook a look at Niko, his blank expression unreadable. 

Did she love him? Or did she love her?


	5. The Scarlet Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time they’re at work, with the set and costumes, and they both agree that with the scene set more realistically, they might actually get it done. Will love arise or will they ignore their obvious interest in each other?

With everything set up, Villanelle sat in wait. Everything had been made, the scene set, the costumes, all that was missing was Eve. 

She had had a minor heart attack because she thought Eve wasn’t turning up because of the incident before, but when Villanelle texted Eve about it, the costar responded with:

_** Oh, no, no, I’m not like that, I’m just stuck in a bit of traffic :) ** _

_** I’ll be there soon x  ** _

The kiss at the end of the message made Villanelle’s heart jump. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling like this towards Eve, but surely she could have a crush if she wasn’t going to properly act on it?

Villanelle waited for almost fifteen minutes before a door slamming shut sounded from the corridor. She instantly stood up and flattened out her costume, which consisted of a large yellow coat and black boots. Her hands nervously twisted the long strings of the mustard coat and she stood watching the doorway. 

Soon enough, a harried Eve entered and apologised hastily to the directors for being late. They nodded understandingly and then started to get her costume ready. 

Meanwhile, Eve made her way up to Villanelle. 

“Hey.” Eve’s voice sounded exhausted. 

“Are you okay?” Villanelle acknowledged, her face seemingly concerned. 

Eve let out a tight breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“Yes, of course,” she chuckled. “Are you?” 

“Oh, well yeah.” Villanelle waved her hand about, blowing a raspberry as she looked away. 

As their eyes met again, they stopped to stare at each other. There was a silence, though not an uncomfortable one, and the two women just relaxed in each other’s presences. 

“Shall we?” Eve asked, gesturing to the makeshift bridge that was to be their scene. 

“Yes.” Villanelle let out a similar tight breath, but it was more in anxiousness than exhaustion. 

Everything prepared, the two actresses ran through the scene under the eyes of the directors. Then there was the kiss.

They faced each other and set themselves up in the usual character, gazing into the other’s eyes, parted lips, exploring hands. 

Then they moved closer, and suddenly the burning eyes of everyone blurred, it was just them. The familiar build up made Villanelle’s heart pound, she wanted nothing more than to get in to Eve’s head and find out what she was thinking. 

Eventually, their mouth’s collided, the warm rush of breath and tongue coming as a relief. The two women seemed genuinely surprised that they finally did it, but they didn’t show their astonishment and instead kept the scene going. Their hands met the other’s and they interlocked fingers, feeling Villanelle’s touch made Eve moan softly into the kiss and Villanelle almost pulled back in incredulity. 

Finally, they pulled away from the other’s longing bodies, and they stared at each other in disbelief. 

Abruptly, the directors yelled cut and started clapping. 

“Excellent! Perfect shot!” One of them affirmed.

“We’ll get this going again tomorrow, have a good day everybody.” Another beamed happily. 

As the praise ceased, the directors dispersed out and left the two women to themselves. 

Making a sideward glance at Eve, Villanelle cheekily nudged Eve’s hip with her own. 

“Finally, huh?” She grinned.

Villanelle was in no way prepared for what happened next. 

Eve grabbed her by the cuff of her coat collar and pulled her in for another kiss. It was swift yet great, and when Eve broke the entanglement of lips, she grinned in the same way Villanelle did. 

In love. 


	6. Spoken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko takes Eve’s acting role very seriously and comes to the conclusion that Eve is feeling more than friendly with her costar Villanelle. Especially after being told Eve and Villanelle are perfect for their roles, Niko gets jealous and angry.

“Gin and tonic!” Eve yelled an answer.

Everyone had gotten together to plan a celebration party in honour of the finished movie. The actors and actresses had shot the final scene yesterday and had gone home in exhaustion but also relief. The party was to be held in a month and it would probably result in everyone getting incredibly drunk. Although, they deserved it, the movie was to be a hit and it had already been getting a lot of praise during the making of it.

Villanelle was helping the directors with the alcohol choices, she had expensive yet fine taste in drinks. She herself had chosen vodka to bring and Eve had gone with her usual gin and tonic. 

It brought back happy memories such as one time when Villanelle teased Eve repetitively on not drinking anything but gin and tonic. She even went as far as to say that her mouth was probably intoxicated with the taste of it, hinting what it would be like to kiss her. Eve was certainly flushed at the statement but couldn’t help giggling at the fact that Villanelle probably had a point.

The preparation was going smoothly until Eve felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey!” Elena, Eve’s best friend and colleague in acting, chirped at her.

“Hey! How are you?” Eve returned the gesture as Elena found a chair to sit next to her on.

“Pretty good, you? I heard Niko’s pretty pissed.” Elena slipped in, making Eve turn her head in surprise.

“Niko? Why, what happened?” Eve suddenly grew concerned and twisted fully to face Elena.

“You haven’t heard?” Elena went quiet, immediately wishing she hadn’t said anything.

Eve stayed silent, urging Elena to explain.

She took a deep breath and then began to talk. 

“Well, since the movie’s been doing so good, the producers spread the word about the release of it. To, you know, friends and relatives of the actors themselves. So, someone told Niko and they also went on about how great you and Villanelle are for your parts,” Elena motioned towards Villanelle, who was striding about clutching a clipboard for people’s names and their preferred drinks. “The producer must have gone on about your kiss together, and the countless other romantic scenes between you two, because Niko clearly changed in his attitude. I think I heard that he would have a talk with you once you got home, it sounded serious.” Elena finished, fumbling with her hands in her lap.

Eve’s face flashed with a bit of anger, but not at Elena. At Niko. Why would he be so disrupted about her and Villanelle, they were costars, and actors had to film the designated scenes, they can’t just decline because its got romance included. And whatever feelings had sparked between the pair after the last kiss, which took forever to film, had now disappeared and everything had seemingly gone back to the way it used to be. 

Eve scoffed, which made Elena raise her eyebrows.

“Is  _ he  _ serious?” 

After a moment of silence, Eve continued. 

“God.. I’ll go home now, see what he wants. Better try and solve things and get his mind out of the gutter.” She joked, and Elena laughed uncertainly, watching Eve collect her bag.

“You might want to make sure he doesn’t  _ actually  _ think anything is going on between you two, he seems easily distracted.”

“Yeah.”

Eve made her way out onto the bustling streets and began walking home. 

She had politely waved goodbye to Villanelle, who waved back with a cheery smile, and Eve couldn’t help admitting she felt a swarm of butterflies fill her stomach at the response.

But for now, she had to deal with a jealous husband who was certainly not going to go away without a fight. Another tiresome fight which would last an hour or more, and never really seemed to be about anything in particular. 

If only Eve could just go back to her friends and Villanelle, and be able to avoid Niko’s sodden face and another sodden argument.


	7. You Were Never The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are never meant to be and are instead replaced by the one you truly need.

“Niko.” Eve breathed as she lowered her keys that opened the front door.

Niko stood in front of the kitchen counter, bottle of red wine in hand, and a faltering tight-lipped smile on his face. The cork had been haphazardly thrown into the sink, causing Eve to believe that he had already drank a bottle beforehand.

“Niko.. let’s talk.”

“Yes, Eve. Let’s.” 

His voice was commanding with a tinge of intoxication, making his words slur but the anger was still there.

Eve set down her bag beside the door and began walking towards him, her hands outstretched. But Niko darted away from her, making a low guttural sound.

“Eve, I don’t think you understand what’s happening. This isn’t just something you can seduce your way out of!” 

Eve stepped backwards in guilt and instead rested against the kitchen counter. Suddenly, she felt a force of opposition and held her head up to protest.

“No, I don’t think  _ you  _ understand, Niko. This is my job! I’m an actress if you haven’t noticed, and this is just what I have to do. I can’t stop filming this type of scene just because you don’t like seeing it happen. And, as far as I’m concerned, you seem pretty damn happy to watch others kiss on tv, so are you trying to say I’m not allowed to do that?”

Niko was left speechless and he hovered the wine bottle close to his chest. It took him moments before he could reply.

“This is different.” Was all he managed.

Eve felt a burning fury overtake her. 

“What? Just because Villanelle’s a woman, I’m not allowed to kiss her? Why do you keep fixating on that?! The point is, this is my career and I’m paid to act the supposed scenes. I can’t help that  _ you  _ don’t like me filming a romance, I can’t help that  _ you  _ may not like the partnered actress, and I can’t help that  _ you  _ aren’t comfortable with how I go about things.” Eve growled, jabbing a finger down as she emphasised what Niko didn’t like.

Niko stared back at her, his balled fist gripping the neck of the wine bottle. It sent shrill shivers down Eve’s spine as her mind conjured up mental images of how the argument could end, with Niko’s stubborn hand clenching Eve’s neck. She tore her gaze away from the bottle and dismissed the petrifying thought.

“So, I’m the problem?” Niko mumbled, keeping eye contact as he took a swig of wine. 

“What the fu-“

“No, no, you made it clear as daylight how much I’m being problematic, Eve.” He spat back, his arm swinging down from his face. Eve winced, anxious Niko would try and do something with his mind swimming.

“Niko...” she sighed, her eyes filling with tears. 

Niko worked his teeth together, contemplating putting the alcohol down and comforting Eve. Instead, he shoved his free hand into his trouser pocket. 

“I think you should go.” 

The words hung in the air, and Eve knitted her brow in worry. Although she soon started to loosen up, she was free. Free from Niko, she didn’t have to deal with him anymore. 

And free from having to restrict herself from Villanelle. Maybe Niko was right. Maybe she really did feel closer than expected to the other woman. But that wasn’t her problem anymore. Because Niko was gone and out of her life.

Eve sniffed and her tears started to reduce. She turned on her heel and went to get her bag by the door. Before she left, Eve glanced back at Niko, at his crumbling figure which piled on the floor. Muffled sobs radiated from his quivering mouth and Eve blinked. But she didn’t care. She left in an instant, the cold night outside gushing into her.

Eve pondered about where to go, Niko was occupying the house for the time being and she had little other residence to resign to. The thought of Villanelle crossed her mind again. 

So, Eve set off for the five minute walk to Villanelle’s house, already thinking of Villanelle’s delightful face as she opened the door.


	8. Made For A Movie Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve leaves to Villanelle’s house and stays the night. As well as watching the finished product of their movie together, they both realise how much they love and adore the other.  
> Yep, I know how short this chapter is, but I’ve been really busy today and I didn’t get much time to write it. Hope it’s still satisfactory :)

Eve stood in the cold, shuffling on her feet to keep warm. A second later, the door in front of her opened and Villanelle’s voice exclaimed.

“Eve!”

Eve giggled and stood facing her.

“Hey, mind if I stay the night?” Eve asked, her hand absentmindedly moving up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

“Of course!” Villanelle said, almost a bit too quickly as she pressed against the door for Eve to walk in.

“What happened?” Villanelle finally asked, breaking the silence as the two women sat on the living room sofa.

Eve took a deep breath and looked away from Villanelle.

“Me and Niko are going to get a divorce. We had a pretty rough argument before I came here.” Eve whispered, tears almost springing to her eyes.

Villanelle hurriedly shot out a hand to grasp Eve’s, a worried look staring back at her. 

She stumbled for words before settling on one sentence.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Eve looked back at Villanelle and smiled.

“Me too.”

This time, the moment was too easy. They leaned in, hands brushing against each other and reaching for each other’s neck and waist, their lips already meeting. 

As they pulled away, Eve moved to sit closer to Villanelle and she snuggled into the blonde’s body, as if fitting perfectly. Villanelle used one arm to wrap around Eve’s shoulder and the other to search around the side table for something. 

Eve looked upwards to where Villanelle was fumbling, and saw the DVD case she was trying to grab.

“What’s that?” Eve mumbled.

Villanelle almost grinned, but her lips pursed together in a smirk.

“You’ll see.” 

Once Villanelle turned everything on and got the disc inside the tv, she sank back onto the sofa with Eve. Eve relaxed and her hands clutched Villanelle’s sides, her face burrowing into her chest. Then she heard the music from the tv. 

They weren’t watching any old movie, they were watching the movie they had been filming for. Eve turned her head and blinked to watch the screen clearer. She smiled so wide that Villanelle began to stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead from behind.

“Ta-da!” Villanelle said jokingly. 

They both watched the opening credits with joy as the screen started to play out the background scene.

“I can’t believe they let you take the first copy home.” Eve gasped slightly.

“Cool, huh?” Villanelle chuckled, her eyes flicking down to watch Eve.

“This is great.” Eve said, beginning to settle down more on Villanelle. 

Villanelle let her hand fall to Eve’s waist and she brought her in closer.

“This is perfect.” 


	9. Stand With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating is always fun when you’re with the ones you love. It’s even more fun when you get to announce that love to the ones who brought you both together.

Mumbling to herself, Eve fumbled her hands around the bed until she felt something. Opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw Villanelle’s body flush against hers, Eve’s hands brushing the bare skin on Villanelle’s torso. 

When she woke Villanelle, the blonde smirked and pulled her closer.

“Oh, you loved it.” She whispered into Eve’s ear. 

Sitting together at the celebration party, their lives were so different now from when they had first met. The women had little in common yet they manifested such a relationship together that it looked like they did. Always making each other laugh, always bonding over the smallest things, and now always in love. 

Eve and Villanelle sat next to each other amongst a crowd of other actors and actresses, directors and producers who worked with them to make the movie. When it was their turn to face the audience and give a speech, they knew exactly what to say. 

“Eve Polastri and Villanelle, everybody!” Announced the party host, throwing his hands out enthusiastically.

Everyone erupted into cheers as the pair took their place on stage.

“Villanelle and I have come a long way with you guys.” Eve started.

“And it’s thanks to you, that we are able to say shooting this movie has been a blast.” Villanelle continued, the crowd’s hearts melting. 

“It’s also thanks to you, that we are able to call ourselves lovers.” Eve said, reaching for Villanelle’s hand that was already out to hold. 

The audience fell silent before slowly building up in claps, until everyone was up in their seats and smiling.

“Now, we didn’t prepare a long speech because just having this memory to share with you all is  _ the  _ most award winning item to watch.” Admitted Villanelle, her face woven with pride and joy.

“So...” Eve bowed her head, turning to look at Villanelle. “Have fun and get drunk!”

The audience erupted into cheers once more whilst the women made their way back to their seats. 

“We’re going to be responsible for a lot of broken glass tonight.” Villanelle murmured to Eve, causing the older woman to throw her head back in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> If you want to be friends or talk about Killing Eve, my tumblr is vvastankova  
> :)  
> 


End file.
